Banks and other types of financial institutions are able to manage extremely large numbers of financial transactions on a daily basis. Some of the financial transactions are straightforward, such as a check deposit, whereas others are relatively complex. Due to the large number of opportunities for error, with sources spanning the gamut of the financial system from the customer to the bank teller to the financial institution's computer system, financial institutions are also increasingly utilizing more resources to correct defects in a significant portion of those transactions.
Such defects, also sometimes referred to as exceptions, are often not detected unless a human operator, or even the customer, recognizes the defect. Even where inconsistencies may be detected by the computer system, such detection is very limited and provides no opportunities to take steps to reduce such errors in the future. Because error resolution requires significant resources, it would be desirable to find a way to reduce the needed resources, such by more efficiently detecting defects, more effectively resolving defects, and/or finding ways to reduce predictable future defects from occurring in the first place.